


Once Upon a Time

by Japo_Chan23



Series: Connecting the Links [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am very tired, Inside jokes, Local conspiracy boys add another to their group and they further their investigation, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Story within a Story, This is dedicated to T H E M O O N and Malanya mainly, Time is The Milk Man, Time opens up, Wolfie and Four are only mentioned, i love you uwu, my body hurts lmao, or does he?, story time, thank you Malanya, time centric, yes the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: "So, I was thinking, what if Time like, got merged with a god and like, actually fought a moon?""You guys know how stupid that sounds, right? He's called the hero of time for a reason. Obviously he didn't fight a moon, but instead like, a clock or something," Hyrule explained, waving his hands as if it furthered his point.
Series: Connecting the Links [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753246
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Once Upon a Time

"So you know how Wolfie is a secret agent for a resistance against his corrupt government?" Wind asked out of nowhere. He was leaning against Warriors, reading a book while Warriors sharpened his knife, his blue scarf draped over the two of them. 

"Uh huh, what about it? Wolfie tell ya something?" Warriors questioned back, glancing down at the younger hero as Wind put his book down. 

"So, I was thinking, what if Time like, got merged with a god and like, actually fought a moon?" 

Warriors hummed, stroking his chin lightly after he put his knife down. "You know, I wouldn't hold it against the old man, he seems like the gods' favorite anyways. Do you think there's something else to it?" Before Wind could put his thoughts together, Hyrule had interrupted the two by knocking their heads together, eliciting yelps and curses at the other hero as the brunette hopped over the log they were leaning against, sitting next to Warriors with a frown. 

"You guys know how stupid that sounds, right? He's called the hero of time for a reason.  _ Obviously _ he didn't fight a moon, but instead like, a clock or something," Hyrule explained, waving his hands as if it furthered his point. 

The two heroes that were originally the only conspiracists in the group glanced at each other, as if having a silent conversation of Hyrule and his theory on Time. They both narrowed their eyes slightly, before nodding to each other. 

"That would make more sense then a moon," Wind agreed, leaning forward so he could see Hyrule. "How would he even get to a moon? I know he's strong as shit, but those legs can't jump all the way up to space just to punch a giant rock," the teenager said, looking up at the sky as if the hypothetical moon they were talking about was right there. 

Warriors flicked Wind's forehead, humming silently. "Fighting a clock, though? You think it was like, a sentient clock that got possessed by an evil spirit?"

"Nah, probably something like voodoo," Hyrule theorized, leaning against Warriors like Wind was doing moments ago. They trio hummed unanimously, before Warriors snapped his fingers, his face brightening. 

"I got it!  _ So _ , you guys know how like, Twilight said he had to fight his Zelda cause his Ganon was using her like a puppet? Bam, just like that, but it's with Time  _ and _ a clock!" Warriors said excitedly, practically jumping where he was seated. 

"Warriors you're a genius!" Wind shouted, attracting the attention of Wild, Four, and Time. Wind grinned when he noticed Time glancing his way. 

Time couldn't help but feel discomfort at the suspicious grin that the three heroes were giving him as they started to approach him. 

"So! Time, old man, clock killer, milk man," Warriors said, putting his arm around Time's shoulder. Time frowned at the action, but didn't remove the captain's arm, too busy thinking about  _ why _ he was just called a clock killer. "You wanna tell us the story?" 

"What story? And never call me milk man again," Time huffed, finally removing Warriors arm from his shoulders gently. Warriors let it happen without complaint. 

Hyrule scratched the back of his neck. "We just wanna know if you actually killed a clock to save the world cause the clock villain was being puppeteered by and evil guy that was trying to stop time forever," Hyrule explained shyly. His cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment, not really expecting to actually  _ confront _ the elder hero about their dumb conspiracy about it. 

Time looked at the three heroes standing before him, before he glanced at Twilight, who was watching the entire thing unfold, his eyes filled with mirth. 

"Ah," Time said, his eyes still on Twilight, "now I understand why you were so giddy that day."

Wind tilted his head, not really understanding what Time was saying to Twilight, but he wasn't going to let that distract them from achieving their goal of hearing about Time and how he single handedly destroyed a clock villain. "So? Are you going to tell us the story or what?" Wind asked excitedly. 

"The story of how I... killed a clock." Time said, watching as the three nodded enthusiastically. Time debated internally in his head, wondering if he should actually amuse them on their  _ extremely _ off story, or if should just lie to them. "Hm, alright then. Take a seat, it might get long." 

"Told you he didn't merge with a god and fight moon," Hyrule said, chuckling when he sat down in front of Time, along with Wind and Warriors who both glared at the brunette (which only caused him to laugh more). 

Time was taken aback at Hyrule's comment, because that was something that  _ actually _ happened, but apparently the trio didn't believe it. Hm. He supposed that telling them a made up story would work after all then. "Hm, alright then. So, it all began back in my Hyrule, right after I defeated my Ganon. I was in Castle Town, buying goods and other items of the likes, when all of a sudden everyone start to speed up and slow down randomly." Time had absolutely no idea if someone could even do that without the inverted song of time or double song of time, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. "So, I began to investigate. I walked around, trying to find the source of what was causing this. I figured I wasn't affected because I had the triforce of courage, of course."

"Was everyone everywhere affected or was it just Castle Town?" Wind asked, absorbed in Time's tale. 

Time hummed. ' _ Fuck if I know, _ ' he thought to himself, panicking slightly as he didn't know what else to add to the story. "Yessssss, yes they were, I believe," Time said hesitantly. "I couldn't get help from anyone else. This adventure I completed without a companion. I was lucky to survive."

"Dang, I didn't think he ever had a close call in one of his adventures," Warriors mumbled, Hyrule nodding along with him. 

Time cleared his throat. "Anyways," he began, "I had ended up walking around Hyrule, hoping to find something or someone that was causing this, to no avail, so I went back to Castle Town and snuck back into the castle, thinking that maybe there was something in there that was causing it." Time paused for a moment, thinking about what else to say. He knew that a clock had to be involved, but damn was it hard coming up with a story on the spot. 

Time was just lucky that the three paying attention to his fake story assumed that his pause was just for dramatic affect. 

"So, as I snuck through the castle, time kept speeding up as I went by, I think days came and went. I knew I was getting closer..." Wind grabbed onto Warriors arm, clinging tightly. Warriors used his other arm to put it over Hyrule's shoulders, pulling the other hero close as they all listened in anticipation. "And finally, I came upon him. A large grand father clock that was in my Zelda's room, knocking everything down and controlling the speed of time. I knew once I saw him, he had to be stopped. So, I took out my kokiri sword, and I swung it at the clock! It went down easily, and time seemed to go on as it should have. But... right as I turned around to leave, time rewinded, and the clock got back up!" Time shouted, startling Wind. Wind wouldn't admit that when he got scared he accidentally fell to his side and kicked at Warriors, but he also wasn't going to deny that fact that that happened either. 

Hyrule wasn't going to admit that he had jumped slightly underneath Warriors arm from Time's shout either though. 

"What happened next?" Hyrule asked hesitantly.

"It kept rewinding time whenever I took it down, so I knew I needed to do something drastic. I took my sword, and I jumped at the clock, impaling the face of it. Glass shards flew everywhere. I knew that it would just rewind time, so I took my chance. Glass cut at my skin from when I shattered it, and it got caught in my arms and legs when I crawled through the face of the clock, infiltrating it."

Warriors cringed, the idea of Time going inside of the clock wasn't really appealing, especially with all the glass had to be stuck in his skin. 

"So," Time continued, "now that I was inside of the clock, I knew what had to be done. I started destroying it from the inside, looking for a mainspring or anything that made it tick even when I was slicing it. And I did. There was a dark force and string wrapped around the mainspring, and once I managed to rip it all out, the clock fell apart, finally ending its terror of time." 

"Where did the dark force come from?" Warriors asked, leaning forward slightly. 

Time smiled softly, thinking. "I never did find out where it came from, but it never came back. But, do know, that time is a construct of Hylian perception, and I killed it when it finally went out of control." 

"Does that mean it could still come back!?" Wind shouted, standing up abruptly. Warriors and Hyrule followed suit, loudly agreeing with their young friend. 

"No no, not after all these years it wouldn't!" Time said, trying his best to reassure them that an evil that never even existed wasn't going to harm them. "Even still, Twilight probably took care of it, right pup?" 

Twilight looked up, eyes wide at the mention of his name. "Uhhhhh yeah definitely, no more killer clock people here, no sir," he said quickly, nodding before he went back to helping Wild cook. 

"See? Nothing to worry about." Time smiled gently, ruffling Wind's hair. "You three better keep secret of this story now. Not many know of it," he said, placing his index finger against his lips. 

"You can trust us old man, totally," Hyrule said, "right guys?" 

"Oh yeah, for sure," Warriors agreed. "Won't tell anyone, just like how we won't tell anyone about secret agent W." 

"Captain you stupid idiot!" Wind punched the captain. "Don't talk about him!"

"Who was secret agent W again?" Hyrule questioned, following Wind as he dragged Warriors away to scold him over how he  _ wasn't _ supposed to be talking so openly about their favorite escaped felon. 

Time chuckled to himself as he watched the three walk away. "Well, those three are going to be up to no good," he said as he walked up to his successor. "How is the meal going you two?" 

"It's going fine," Wild smiled. "How was the story? Are you ever gonna tell the rest of us it?" 

Time hummed. "No, I don't think I will."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a series now and i WILL be writing more conspiracy boys lmao
> 
> EDIT 9/25/2020: This fic is getting some traction, so I just want to drop a few links here. 
> 
> Breonna Taylor was wrongfully murdered 6 months ago. Her murderer is being charged for the shots he missed. Please help by taking action to get the justice that Breonna deserves. 
> 
> No justice, no peace.
> 
> More information found [here.](https://justiceforbreonna.org/)
> 
> [Sign this petition to help bring justice for Breonna.](https://action.justiceforbreonna.org/sign/BreonnaWasEssential/)  
> [A website containing more information and how else you can help Breonna.](https://msha.ke/30flirtyfilm/#top-picks)  
> [The official GoFundMe for Breonna Taylor's family.](https://www.gofundme.com/f/9v4q2-justice-for-breonna-taylor?)  
> [This is the Louisville Community bail fund. Consider donating to help protestors.](https://actionnetwork.org/fundraising/louisville-community-bail-fund/)  
> [Another website explaining what happened and providing more links/resources (I grabbed previous links from here).](https://www.elle.com/culture/career-politics/a32477844/breonna-taylor-police-shooting-kentucky/)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Stay safe. 
> 
> ACAB.


End file.
